


Writober 2: Electric Spookyaloo: Fics Day 7: Til Death Do Us Part

by indevan



Series: Writober 2: Electric Spookyaloo [7]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monsters, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indevan/pseuds/indevan





	Writober 2: Electric Spookyaloo: Fics Day 7: Til Death Do Us Part

Goten chews his lower lip and squints his eyes.

“A what?”

Trunks and sighs, rolling all four of his eyes.  Unable to help himself, Goten imitates the gesture.

“It’s a bonding ceremony,” he explains. “It’s a demon thing.”

That’s the part that bugs him.  He’s half-demon, but has always been far more akin and in touch with the werewolf side of his family.  Trunks is half-human, half-demon and all witch (as he describes himself).

“What’s it do?”

His mother has always told him to be careful with this aspect of his heritage.  Trunks, though, doesn’t heed it at all. He rushes into potentially dangerous rituals headlong.  He’ll curse one of their classmates without a second thought. Oftentimes, Goten will have to pull him back from his more extreme methods of revenge.  Or find other ways to entertain him when he falls into a particularly deadly fit of boredom that makes him want to leaf through his mother’s grimoire.

This time, though, Trunks looks a bit sheepish.  He worries one of his fangs with the tip of his forked tongue and then awkwardly snaps his fingers to switch into his magicked, human-appearing form.

“Well,” he says, scuffing his foot along the ground. “It’s like.  When you want to be soul-bonded to someone and be with them, um, forever.”

Goten’s ears perk up.   _ Oh. _  Trunks snaps his fingers again and reverts to his true form and, honestly, he’s glad.  His human form is cute, but he likes what his boyfriend  _ really _ looks like the best.  He likes letting Trunks tickle him under the chin with his tail.

“Trunks…”

He reaches out to grab his hand and laces their fingers together.

“What?”

Goten takes a step closer so they’re chest to chest.  He reaches up to stroke one of his horns and then gives him a smile.

“I want to be with you,” he says. “Forever.  We don’t need a blood ritual or whatever to seal it.”

He sees a flush rise to his boyfriend’s cheeks and he places a light kiss on the tip of his nose.

“We don’t need to go to any extremes.  Plus, you know how I don’t like messing with the Demon Realm.”

Trunks screws his mouth up and glances to the side.

“I thought it would be romantic.”

Goten lets out a bark of a laugh, which just makes him scrunch up his face in anger.

“Hey!  My mom thought it was  _ super _ romantic when my dad suggested it!”

He takes a moment to picture Trunks’s parents in his mind.  While they’ve always treated him pretty well (even if his dad  _ is _ intimidating), he can’t forget the fact that one is the Prince of the Demon Realm and the other is an ambiguously evil witch.

“I’m sure she did.”

Trunks seems to pick up on his tone because he bucks him with his hip before using his tail to pull Goten close enough that they’re completely pressed against one another.

“So do you mean it?” he asks. “You want to be with me, ritual or no?”

Goten nods. “Yeah.  So it’s like a marriage just not… a demon-y one.”

He grins, showing off his mouth full of serrated fangs. “Then we’re kind of married, then.”

He considers it and then nods.  With a little grunt of delight, Trunks kisses him.  As he kisses back, Goten can’t help but wonder how his family is going to react.  Mostly, he thinks that he doesn’t care.


End file.
